


hypnotised

by melletsbix



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bar, Bottom!Harry, Hook Up, Hypnosis, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Weird, dom!Louis, sub!Harry, submissive!harry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melletsbix/pseuds/melletsbix
Summary: "How does that feel?" He asked me, a slither of a smirk visible on his face when he saw my agape mouth.For some odd reason, his touch felt unbelievably good. It was a sensation that ran through my entire body, from my wrist out to my head and to my toes. Tingles shot out from the area he touched, and it was easily the hottest thing I'd ever felt.I could only describe it to the sensation of someone sucking a hickey into my skin, or tweaking my nipples. It could even be compared to the indescribable feeling I got when someone growled 'good boy' into my ear."It feels good." I murmured. I was still somewhat sleepy.





	hypnotised

The bar was absolute chaos. People were dancing and hollering all around me, and some shitty pop song was blasting from every speaker in the room.

Not to mention me and my friends were all drunk off our asses on drinks that cost too much. Zayn, Niall and I had been sat buying shitty expensive concoctions for the past hour or so, and I was getting a little tired of it.

A dramatic huff left my lips, and I took another large sip of whatever the drink I had was. It was pink, tasted lovely, and got me drunk quite quickly, so I wasn't protesting.

Zayn and Niall were giggling about something together, each taking regular sips of their mint green drinks, but my attention was drawn to somewhere behind the two of them.

There was a small crowd at a particular point in the corner of the bar. All of them were laughing and hollering about something, and I was intrigued. I was about to suggest walking over to my friends when Niall glanced over at the commotion as well.

"Let's go!" He squeaked drunkenly. He stood, grabbed both Zayn's hand and mine, and then dragged us toward the crowd determinedly. He only swayed most of the time while he walked.

We still couldn't see what exactly was happening, but a girl with flushed cheeks was getting up from a chair, ignoring her friend's laughing at her as well as the whole crowd. Then I saw the man sat on the stool next to the one she'd been on, and my breath seemed to catch in my throat.

A man that looked around my age looked smug as he sat there, watching the girl struggle her way out of the crowd. From my angle I could see his lovely blue eyes sparkling from the flashing lights, and his tan skin (even if it seemed darker in the dimness of the bar). His satisfied smile sent a shudder down my spine, and subconsciously I wet my lips with my tongue.

That was when he glanced away from the crowd asking 'HOW DID YOU DO THAT' and 'WHOA MAN WHAT THE HELL' and toward Zayn, Niall and I, his attention taken by Niall yelping and stumbling over someone's foot. My cheeks tinted pink at Niall's clumsiness, and I offered a smile to the man, who just quirked a brow and gestured the three of us over to him. It was probably the obvious curious look on Zayn's face that drove him to do that though.

"What are you doing?" Zayn asked, having to practically shout over the music.

"Oh, I'm hypnotising people."

"For real? That's so cool!" Niall squealed, leaning onto Zayn a little more heavily as his drunk body couldn't find balance to stay upright.

"You're a hypnotist?" I asked with an unattractive snort.

I'd always thought this stuff was bullshit. How could someone make someone believe something was real when it wasn't? I'd never tried being hypnotised though, so I guess I couldn't make a judgement.

"Mhm." The man answered me, giving me a once over with darkened eyes.

I blushed as I realised how tight my black jeans were, and that I was wearing a sheer black shirt with flowers all over it—and it was only half buttoned up. He probably thought I was some slutty twink looking for some older guy to fuck me. That wasn't the case at all though, I was just confident and comfortable with my body. Plus, I looked good in this outfit.

I could tell that Zayn thought this whole thing was kind of humorous, but I just thought it was ridiculous. Hypnosis in a bar at almost midnight? Were people even in the right state of mind to be consenting to this kind of thing?

"We should  _so_  do this!" Niall suddenly gasped, not noticing the amused look from the man that he got in response. I rolled my eyes, and then shouted back.

"Do what?"

"Do– Get hypnotised!" He clarified, eyes sparkling excitedly. I rolled my eyes again, but as my gaze flickered to the man for a split second, I noticed he was still watching me. There was something about his gaze that made me feel wanted.

"Should we?" I asked, sighing. Zayn shrugged, but Niall suddenly seemed to have an idea, as he stood up straight and poked me in the side.

" _You_  should!" He declared, and I let my eyes flicker to the man on the stool again. He was still watching us, and seemed to have gathered the gist of our conversation, judging by the smirk on his lips. I sighed.

"I don't think so, Ni." I said, as gentle as I could when I needed to raise my voice so much.

But Zayn just rolled his eyes and messily shoved me toward the guy, and Niall had stumbled over to tug at his muscly, jacket clad arm.

"Hypnotise Harry!" He kept squealing to the man, who watched with amusement as Niall pushed me to sit on the stool. I did so with a sigh, and looked shyly at the man.

"Harry, huh?" He asked, as if he was testing out the name. A little smile graced his face when I nodded slightly.

"Louis." He shouted, gesturing to himself as an introduction. I nodded again, still mute from the nerves. I had my chance to stare at him openly, since I was right in front of him, and appreciated his choice of outfit. Skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and a bomber jacket.

Hot.

"Hypnotise him!" Niall whined, and I glanced to my side to see him and Zayn stood there waiting. I rolled my eyes. I was not  _nearly_  drunk enough for that.

"Do you want to?" Louis asked me, his intense eyes looking directly into mine. I glanced away.

"I think– I'm pretty sure I'm un-hypnotisable!" I shouted over the music, and looked back to see him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge, Harry?"

I flushed a little bit pink, and shrugged.

"Let's find out if you are." He suggested, and I nodded with a sigh. Might as well, though I doubted he'd be able to.

I still thought this was ridiculous. What was he even going to hypnotise me into doing?

I settled myself more comfortable on the wooden stool, and settled a palm on either of my thigh. I looked back up after a few moments and his eyes were sparkling with mischief, as if he'd just had a sinfully good idea.

Confidently, he shuffled his stool closer to mine, and our knees were suddenly touching. My cheeks tinted again, and I giggled in a slightly nervous way. What if the hypnosis  _did_  work and I made a fool of myself?

"Okay." He started, and easy grin on his face.

He picked up my hands from my thighs and placed them on the arm rests of the stool I sat on, palms up. He held my hands with his, and squeezed them reassuringly.

"You okay?" He checked.

"I'm fine."

"This will be fun, okay, Harry?" He promised me, eyebrow raised again expectantly. Another slightly anxious laugh escaped me, and I shrugged.

"If you say so."

I looked to my right again, and saw Niall and Zayn stood at the front of the crowd silently, excitement clear in their expressions. The crowd had thinned a little after the chaos with the girl who'd sat here before me, but a couple people were still sticking around to watch. It made me more nervous.

"So, what's your name?" Louis' voice brought me back to looking at him, and I made sure to maintain it this time. I frowned a little, confused. He knew my name already?

"Harry."

"Where are we?"

The confused frown stayed on my face, and I tilted my head at him slightly.

"A bar."

"What colours are the lights?"

Why were the questions so random? I took a moment to determine what shades illuminated his handsome face before answering.

"Pink."

"Just pink?"

I hesitated again, and watched as the light on his face got cooler in colour.

"And... Blue."

He smiled encouragingly at me, and then continued to talk.

"What's your name again?"

I fought the want to roll my eyes.

"Harry."

"Okay, Troye. We're good." He decided, and I frowned some more. What was he on about?

I couldn't really think about that though, his thumbs were rubbing circles into my palms, and it made me a little more relaxed.

His questions became less like questions and more like statements. If there were any questions, they were rhetorical, and I didn't need to answer.

"Think of your feet on the floor." He said, and I did as told with the slightest of nods.

"Are they heavy? Does it feel nice to just have them rest there? Doesn't it feel warm?"

His questions confused me, but I thought deeply about them nonetheless.

"Isn't the stool comfortable?" He asked me, and his torrent of rhetorical statements ceased for a little while.

It was. It was oddly comfortable.  _I_ was oddly comfortable, both in regards to the seat, and the crowd watching. Just five minutes ago, I would've complained about how the seat was too hard or needed more cushions.

But Louis had suggested the idea of the chair being comfortable to me, so it was.

My comfort wasn't just in the chair or in the people watching, though. It was in my mind too. I was utterly... Comfortable.

It was like that second when the elevator stops moving, and for a moment you feel heavier. I felt warm like I'd just sat myself in a warm bath. I loved baths.

God, my mind moved from topic to topic so easily. It was strange, but I wasn't bothered by it. It was relaxing. There were no worries floating about in my head for now.

Louis put his hand on my shoulder, and I blinked. His touch felt solid and good, and relaxing like everything else was at the moment. When had he even let go of my hands?

"Don't you feel calm?" He asked me, "Isn't it nice? Try closing your eyes. Keep listening to my voice."

I obeyed his words, and sighed in contentment. I was calm. It was nice. His voice was nice. Deep and low, smooth and comforting. Even though it was raised over the music, it sounded close. It didn't feel like he was shouting at me.

"Aren't your wrists relaxed? Like they could stay there on the chair forever?"

If I weren't so calm, I would've flinched when his other hand came to tap a pattern onto my knee. But I didn't, I just sighed again. His touch is calm and gentle, like warm sunshine subtly warming my skin.

The sounds around me drifted off, and I felt as though I was alone, even though I was in a bar filled with drunk and loud young adults.

Being hypnotised was more relaxing than I thought...

When I opened my eyes, time had jumped a little. It could've been a few seconds or a few minutes, I couldn't tell. It was strange, but it couldn't have been long.

Niall and Zayn were still in the crowd, watching curiously, like they were anticipating something.

I expected to have felt less calm now I could hear the crowds and music (albeit muffled and lulled), and look around and move more willingly, but my mind was still relaxed. My wrists still stayed put like Louis had suggested they would.

"All awake, Harry?" Slowly, my eyes trailed their way back to Louis' face, and I nodded. Slow and relaxed were the only words to describe my movements.

"How do you feel?" He asked me. He was still sat in that stool. Still close. Still touching my knees to his.

"I feel..." I thought for a moment, and sighed out the next word, "nice."

"That's good." He smiled at me, though his eyes had a flicker of smugness in them. Obviously because I'd told him I couldn't be hypnotised, but here I was. Hypnotised.

Without saying another word, he leant forward slightly, and let two of his fingers of one hand come to rest on my wrist.

My lips parted. Oh.

"How does that feel?" He asked me, a slither of a smirk visible on his face when he saw my agape mouth.

For some odd reason, his touch felt unbelievably good. It was a sensation that ran through my entire body, from my wrist out to my head and to my toes. Tingles shot out from the area he touched, and it was easily the hottest thing I'd ever felt.

I could only describe it to the sensation of someone sucking a hickey into my skin, or tweaking my nipples. It could even be compared to the indescribable feeling I got when someone growled 'good boy' into my ear.

"It feels good." I murmured. I was still somewhat sleepy.

He seemed encouraged by my response, for his fingertips started to slow trace up and down from my wrist to the crease of my elbow. It felt good in a frustrating way, like I was being teased. I _was_ being teased.

Tingles rushed up from my arm to my shoulders and through my chest. I could feel my nipples hardening under my top. Thank God it wasn't a clingy one.

"Do you like how it feels?" He asked me, voice sounding gentle and soothing again.

I nodded, watching him with eyes full of wonder. What had he done? I was intrigued, confused, but all I wanted was more.

He pulled his hand away from my arm, and i bit my lip in frustration. He couldn't just tease me like that–

"More?" He asked, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Yeah."

He wriggled his eyebrows at me subtly, sending me giggling slightly, and then he was shuffling his stool around until it sat close behind me. I heard him sit himself down, and suddenly his voice was right by my ear.

"Close your eyes."

I shuddered involuntarily, but did as he said.

I jolted when his hand touched the top of my back, and my lips were parted once again. I swallowed harshly, and shivered again as he let his hand fall slowly down to the small of my back and up again. A gasp escaped me before I could stop it.

His touch sent jolts of pleasure right to my crotch, and I was embarrassed to feel myself hardening in my tight jeans. It felt so good though. Every tiny hair on my neck was standing tall in reaction to his touch. It was addictive.

I decided I didn't mind that he'd hypnotised me into reacting this way; I'd never felt so calm yet turned on in my life.

"Fuck." I whispered.

Both of his hands were on my back now, one on each shoulder blade rubbing small light circles into the skin.

It was odd. It felt like I was being touched  and stroked everywhere, all at once. My dick was getting harder with each rub, and I could feel my underwear getting tighter and warmer. I was so tense, but oh so content.

I could barely control my breathing.

His hands slid up from my shoulder blades to my shoulders themselves, and then his hands teasingly rubbed up and down my upper arms. It was like ecstasy.

I needed some relief though. My cock had gotten overwhelmingly hard in such a small amount of time, and I found myself shifting my ass ever so slightly. The friction I created in my boxers was delicious. I needed it.

When he blew on my neck I tilted my head obediently and leaned back in the chair. I found myself spreading my legs slightly in the confused hope of being touched. My body literally ached with pleasure, and every breath of his against my skin, every touch from his hands made me ache more with need.

"Such a strong feeling, isn't it?" He was whispering suddenly, the words ghosting over my neck, "When you think about it."

He pulled his hands away once again, and I slumped down ever so slightly, breathing faster than it was before.

My heart was thudding in my chest, my nipples were hard through the fabric of my top, and my high waisted jeans weren't so high waisted looking anymore as I'd accidentally grinded against the chair. That had sent the hem riding down, and even with my eyes closed I could sense how much of a hot mess I looked.

I was too turned on to care, though. I was just glad the bar was relatively dark.

I didn't even notice Louis moving his chair to be in front of me again until I felt his breath on my face. He was closer.

"How are you feeling?"

I opened my eyes, dazed. I was vaguely aware of Niall and Zayn's giggles, and the other onlookers over me. My face reddened, and I wanted to hide away, but my feat were heavy on the floor and my wrists wanted to stay put on the arm rests of the stool.

"Don't worry about them," Louis said to me, "look at me."

I did as he said, and breathed heavily as I scanned his smug face. I was still aching for  _something_ , anything.

"This is crazy." I mouthed to him, unable to find my voice.

"I told you it'd be fun."

I was speechless at that, but a smile was tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Should I keep going?" His eyes flickered down toward my crotch, where I was sure he could see the outline of my achingly hard cock. I flushed again, but nodded without hesitation.

He scooted his stool over more in front of me, and started to speak again. His voice was the only one that wasn't muffled. He only wanted me listening to him, so I was.

"Put your leg on my lap, Harry."

I was confused, but lifted my right leg to lay over his lap anyway. I just wanted more. Needed more.

He rested his hand on my knee (that was exposed due to the rips of my jeans) and a jolt of pleasure shot through me. I tilted my head back at the sensation of it creeping up my thigh to my hard cock. My hips twitched.

To my embarrassment, I let out a soft moan of pure pleasure. In the middle of a bar. With a crowd watching me.

His fingertips stroked my skin in soft, little circles. My thighs were starting to shake already at the jolts to my cock, and as he rubbed a little harder my thighs started shaking on their own accord.

Laughter among the crowd sent a blush up to my cheeks, but Louis only shook his head in their direction and looked back at me.

"Harry, look at me." His soft voice requested, and I did so.

"You're doing really well," I almost moaned at the praise, "don't worry about them. Listen to my voice."

I nodded breathlessly, and tried to do just that. I tuned out everything but his voice and my breathing, and nodded again.

I wasn't ready when his fingertips started drumming slowly on my knee, working their way up my thighs. one two three, one two three, one two three...

I felt a fluttering inside of me, and my eyes scrunched up in pure delight. My prostate was twitching, as if it were receiving attention, and I squirmed in my seat. I ended up grinding back again, the friction of my boxers on my leaking cock more harsh this time.

"Harry, look at me." Louis said again, and I did. My cheeks were flushed, and I couldn't stop my hip movements, even as I looked him right in the eye. Too good. It was too good to stop.

"You're doing so well," my eyes rolled back for a split second at the praise. It was almost like he was calling me a good boy, "I know it feels intense. It feels so strong..." He trailed off.

I trembled with each quickening tap of his fingers. one-two-three-one-two-three-one-two-three...

"It's getting stronger and stronger, Harry. Like you can't hold back."

The drumming moves up my thigh further, and I let out another embarrassed moan. My back arched instinctually, and I couldn't stop myself from grabbing at the arm rests of the chair. It was like they were my bed sheets when I touched myself. So close.

I was so close.

"Harry, listen to me." He demanded, but I was shaking and trembling and I needed more.

"Oh my God." I got out in a hushed whimper-like tone.

"H. Listen."

"I– I'm... Please.. I..." I tried desperately to ask for more, but suddenly his tapping changed to a deep massaging motion.

"Let go." He whispered to me, and my jaw dropped.

My head was tilted back and the orgasm hit me like a fucking train. I'd never come in my pants or untouched before, but there I was. My thighs tensed and wouldn't stop shaking, and the euphoric feeling wouldn't stop either. I let out a shameful whimper, and Jacob continued to touch.

"Let go." He said again, and my trembling continued.

It felt like I was being fucked hard and deep, and my prostate was spasming in pleasure.

"Let go." His hand stopped massaging, and just gripped my thigh tightly, sending another jolt of pleasure through me. I'd stopped coming after the first load, but the ecstasy wasn't ending just yet. My boxers were wet, and my face was hot and scrunched up.

"Let go." He whispered a final time, and I slumped back in the chair, hips bucking up once.

I could hear Niall and Zayn practically shrieking with laughter at my uncontrollable pleasure, but I was so far gone I didn't care.

I relaxed after a few more moments, and Louis gently nudged my leg off his lap. He brought himself closer to me.

"Okay, you, come here." He sounded fond, but everything sounded fond right then so it could've been just me. I was lost in a cloud of a post-orgasm mood, too dazed to care about the shocked and amused crowd around me.

Louis snaked his hand around to hold the back of my neck, and he pulled me close to him. My forehead was on his shoulder, and I swore I could see a defined hard cock in his jeans, but didn't mention it. I was too exhausted, and still trembling.

"Just relax," He murmured, "listen to my voice."

I sunk back into a calm darkness.

A few moments later I was awake, sheepish and embarrassed and ashamed and uncomfortable. The calmness is gone, and I'm confused but still in that post-orgasm floaty mood.

He leant out to stroke my wrist once more, and this time there was no unbearable pleasure.

He smiled down at me, and I flushed dark red, before he patted the palm of my hand, placing something there and wrapping my fingers around it.

"Turns out you're not un-hypnotisable." He muttered in my ear, and then sniggered at my wide eyes.

"Until next time, Harry."

He patted my close hand once again, and then stood to leave. He went in the direction of the bathroom, and I opened my palm to see a crumpled piece of paper.

A phone number was written messily on it, along with some words.

' _call me, haz. you're as cute as you are hot and i need to do that to you again, but perhaps in private ;) -louis_ '

I didn't stop smiling for the rest of the night, and Niall and Zayn wouldn't stop laughing.

I definitely planned on texting him.

 


End file.
